


what a wonderful world

by beaubcxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: lunalovegoodI sense a flirt :OzabiniblaiseOnly for you.





	what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauuders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauuders/gifts).



> Happy (Early) Birthday, my star! I hope you have the best day of your life. Thank you for being a queen, and the best.

**zabiniblaise** :

ur too posh for us mortals draco

here i am, a poor mortal who just wants to have dinner

and what do u say????

‘can’t. gotta take my girlfriend on a romantic trip to paris.’

bloody paris.

did i ever get this kind of love??

we all know the answer

its a solid no

**dracomalfoy**

for fucks sake, are you still griping about that?

and, stop spamming me. i’m trying to have a conversation with my future wife here.

**pansyparqueenson**

blaise is fragile, draco dear.

don’t hurt his ego, or he might cry.

and, stop calling mione your future wife, it's honestly creepy.

she hasn't even said yes, yet.

**dracomalfoy**

i’ll have u know that she is my future wife.

because she did, in fact, say yes.

**zabiniblaise**

you utter shit

**pansyparqueenson**

ASJSKWJDHWKDHAJS

**zabiniblaise**

call dibs on best man

**pansyparqueenson**

um nO

malfoy promised that to me

**zabiniblaise**

wtf

no

**dracomalfoy**

both of u r uninvited

* * *

**@zabiniblaise** has liked **@lunalovegood** post 3s ago

 **@zabiniblaise** has liked **@lunalovegood** post 15s ago

 **@zabiniblaise** has liked **@lunalovegood** post 21s ago

* * *

**@lunalovegood** has followed **@zabiniblaise** 40s ago

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**dracomalfoy**

yes?

**pansyparqueenson**

he’s just screaming because the vegan youtuber followed him

**dracomalfoy**

oh, the one who does ed sheeran covers?

what's her name? linny?

**zabiniblaise**

YES AND SHE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ACTUAL FAIRY

ITS LUNA LOVEGOOD

I WISH IT WAS LUNA ZABINI

**pansyparqueenson**

i rlly hate our world bc of global warming & all that shit

but the reason i hate it the most is bc over 300M ppl think Zabini is ‘cool’

**dracomalfoy**

lol, i’m pretty sure he thinks he’s zayn malik 2.0 but he’s just a nerd

**zabiniblaise**

Traitors

but also

LUNA

AHDKAHDKAHDIAHD

i’m literally that meme of a dog in a burning house who’s like THIS IS FINE

**dracomalfoy**

#blocked

**pansyparqueenson**

#blocked and #reported for being 2 annoying

* * *

**@zabiniblaise** : Truly honored that my icon followed me back.

           78M likes 56K comments

 **@vanessahatespineappleonpizza** : Y’ALL IS THIS A NEW OTP

 **@daffodlily** : he sounds SO flustered

 **@catsingreece** : did he call her his icon? #relationshipgoals

* * *

**pansyparqueenson**

lol, ur so lame.

* * *

**dracomalfoy**

Even I sounded cooler while trying to court Hermione

‘Truly honoured’ Politician, much?

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

Good evening. I just wanted to thank you for following me, because you’re really inspiring and I love your videos. They make me happy.

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

hello, i am dead.

**pansyparqueenson**

what did ya do now boi

**zabiniblaise**

*screenshot*

**dracomalfoy**

you sound like a thirteen year old fangirl.

**pansyparqueenson**

status: currently cackling

**zabiniblaise**

what do i do??? i want to die

**pansyparqueenson**

then, perish

**zabiniblaise**

what's the point of having friends if they don't help u???

**dracomalfoy**

connections

**pansyparqueenson**

and, someone 2 always give u 5$

**zabiniblaise**

both of u r literally multimillionaire celebrities

**pansyparqueenson**

eh

* * *

**lunalovegood**

you’re too sweet.

i adore your movies, i thought i’d be following you for ages

you’re one of my favorites

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

guys, im actually going to throw up

*insert screenshot*

**dracomalfoy**

most guys would be thrilled that their affection texted them back, not nauseous

**pansyparqueenson**

yeah, but u do u

‘affection’ lmao draco is so whipped

**dracomalfoy**

whipped & proud

www.wikipedia/hermionegranger.com

that's my (future) wife

**zabiniblaise**

GUYS

ANY HELP HERE????

**pansyparqueenson**

mmmm probably send her a link 2 the asylum

anyone who thinks highly of u r bonkers

**dracomalfoy**

I agree

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

Thank you. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you.

**lunalovegood**

:)

**zabiniblaise**

Are you doing okay? Working on anything interesting at the moment?

**lunalovegood**

Just editing a couple of videos.

How about you?

**zabiniblaise**

Well, I’m working on a book and I’m attempting to write.

**lunalovegood**

That's wonderful.

I write mostly poetry.

**zabiniblaise**

I’m sure they're lovely, and I hope to read them someday.

**lunalovegood**

I’ll be at the ‘Denis’s Coffee’ today at 18:00

Will you be there?

You can read my poetry

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

*insert screenshot*

**pansyparqueenson**

did lovegood just ask u on a date?

**dracomalfoy**

Please stop spamming me.

I’m trying to enjoy a delightful vacation with Mione.

**zabiniblaise**

O

M

G

* * *

 

**zabiniblaise**

I’ll be there.

**lunalovegood**

;)

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

AJDJAIDHAI

svaidyqogdiqh

AHDUWIDHS

**dracomalfoy**

from the very bottom of my heart, i regret being friends with you

**pansyparqueenson**

mood

**zabiniblaise**

SHE SENT ME THE ;) THING YOU GUYDSKWJUDUWHD

**pansyparqueenson**

poor girl

doesn’t know what she's getting into

* * *

**zabiniblaise**

the sky is so beautiful today

**pansyparqueenson**

you know what else is beautiful? 

**zabiniblaise**

Draco Malfoy

**pansyparqueenson**

Draco Malfoy

**dracomalfoy**

Facts. 

* * *

 

**lunalovegood**

Thanks for giving me advice today. I really appreciated it.

**zabiniblaise**

It was a pleasure. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any more tips. Writing can be hard.

**lunalovegood**

You do the same <3

**zabiniblaise**

Your tips won't be forgotten any time soon.

Well, I might need a practical quiz on how kissing works.

**lunalovegood**

I sense a flirt :O

**zabiniblaise**

Only for you.

* * *

 

**dracomalfoy**

Should I come back to England? I haven't received a message from Zabini in nearly two hours and I’m afraid.

Hermione said he's not answering her texts either. She thinks I’m being irrational.

**pansyparqueenson**

Dude hasn't answered my texts, either.

I’ll go over to his place?

**dracomalfoy**

Call me when you get there and give me details.

I’m going to kill him.

**zabiniblaise**

aww! u do care

**pansyparqueenson**

WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

**dracomalfoy**

I’m going to fucking skewer you.

**zabiniblaise**

really feeling the love tonight.

oh, i’ve just been out & around.

might have kissed LUNA LOVEGOOD

**pansyparqueenson**

…………………….

I can't believe I’m saying this but if she ever hurts you, I’m going to ruin her.

**dracomalfoy**

Me neither, but I second that.

And, you better warn her.

Fuck, I’ve gone soft.

**pansyparqueenson**

there, there.

**zabiniblaise**

love u guys even though the two of you are knobs

* * *

**lunalovegood**

Can we go cloud watching today?

**zabiniblaise**

Anything for you.

**lunalovegood**

Ooh, look outside! A wackspurt!

**zabiniblaise**

It looks beautiful

Almost as beautiful as you <3

**lunalovegood**

i love you

**zabiniblaise**

Look at that! It's me, a puddle on the floor.

**lunalovegood**

:`)

 

* * *

 

_Seven Reasons Why Draco Malfoy’s and Hermione Granger’s Wedding Is The Wedding Of The Century_

 

* * *

 

**pansyparqueenson**

still can't believe i wasn't ur best man

**dracomalfoy**

You’ll be godmother.

**zabiniblaise**

i thought i would be godmom :((((

**dracomalfoy**

Sorry, not sorry.

**pansyparqueenson**

That is, if you have a child.

**dracomalfoy**

I have news.

**zabiniblaise**

Draco

**pansyparqueenson**

shut up

r u kidding me rn

you’ve got to stop announcing things on the chat

**zabiniblaise**

luna & i’ll be there in five

**pansyparqueenson**

whoever gets there first gets role of godmother

 

* * *

 

**pansyparqueenson**

ha!

**zabiniblaise**

:(

**dracomalfoy**

At least, you can be the cool aunt.

**zabiniblaise**

I suppose.

 

* * *

**Luna Lovegood Spills Details On Ongoing Romance With Blaise Zabini**

_In her latest video, Luna Lovegood confirms relationship with Blaise Zabini, who is well known for his role as the background voice of Dimitri in Anastasia as well as, James Blond._

_As far as couples go, this is an unlikely one, with Luna being a vegan/singer who is surprisingly shy of the camera and Blaise having held the reputation of Most Eligible Bachelor in Scotland for two years._

_Still, judging by the looks these two share, we can't help but ship Lunaise._

_How can you not? They're iconic, kind, talented and absolutely attractive._

_Read more on Pg 18 to see what their friends think of this relationship._

 

* * *

 

**pansyparqueenson**

lol, you’ve been dating for 2 years and only confirmed it now.

**zabiniblaise**

luna thought it’d be funny to confirm our relationship the day before we announced our engagement

**pansyparqueenson**

STOP ANNOUNCING THESE THINGS ON THE GROUP CHAT

**dracomalfoy**

I suppose there's no other time like the present.

Jade is no longer an only child.

Also, I want everyone to know that while Zabini holds the title of Most Ineligible Bachelor of Scotland, I hold Most Eligible Bachelor of England.

**pansyparqueenson**

ASJSAIGDA8HDIWDHIWDB

**zabiniblaise**

:O

**pansyparqueenson**

MEET ME AT HILTON TODAY

ZABINI MALFOY IDK WHY I DEAL WITH U BOTH

 

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson United Kingdom Foundation donates 12M to environmental charities**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy posts picture of Hermione Granger Malfoy’s bump with the caption ‘My loves’**

 

 

* * *

**lunalovegood**

Thank you for the flowers.

I love daffodils.

**zabiniblaise**

:)

I love you

zabini never did look as good as anyone as it does on you

 

* * *

 

**lunalovegood**

We should get married again.

 ******zabiniblaise**

That would be a dream.

**lunalovegood**

We should also have a kid.

**zabiniblaise**

oh

are you pulling a draco?

Because if you aren’t

I might cry

**lunalovegood**

I might be

 

* * *

**Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood Announce Pregnancy Days After Announcing Relationship**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why We Think Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini are Secretly Married**

* * *

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a mess, but I wrote it in the hopes that it would come off as light and fun! Just a little fast forward peek into their lives. 
> 
> If you have a Tumblr, check out @marauuders / @writingwitchly ( She's the best )


End file.
